


Azure, the Great King of the Sea

by CallMeLanceMclame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Medieval, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLanceMclame/pseuds/CallMeLanceMclame
Summary: The prologue to the story, the birth of Azure





	Azure, the Great King of the Sea

It was dark, the pale moon shone an almost ethereal light down on the earth below and the stars reflected on the cool, crisp, waters of the great sea. Above the water, the only sounds came from the gentle waves that washed over the beaches, and despite the almost eerie stillness of the surface, beneath its murky depths life was thriving. A great Vorst* by the name of Tyreta, one of the many species of Verleok* that made the sea its home, was on the move. She was massive, her serpentine body, covered with blue and white scales and lined with thousands of pounds of muscle made her one of the top predators of the sea. However, tonight food was the last thing on her mind. She swam with purpose, using her powerful tail and fins to carve a path through the many schools of fish, both uncaring and undisturbed by the other inhabitants that called the sea their home. She didn’t have much to worry about, Her massive jaws lined with rows of razor sharp teeth  were enough to deter any would be attackers, unless of course she was unlucky enough to run into another Vorst. Using her tail to propel her faster, she made the familiar pilgrimage to the nesting grounds, a safe haven to lay the clutch of eggs that was incubating inside her womb.

The journey had been long, but in her mind it was worth it. The nursery was the perfect hiding place ,it  was nestled in shallow waters where the sun would reach her young even on the coldest days, and surrounded by sharp rocks making it impossible for large, soft fleshed predators to breach the sanctuary. She knew she  was there when her pitted eyes spotted the large ring of sharp rocks that surrounded the territory. Carefully, she squeezed herself through, her armored body protec ting  her from the jagged parapets of stone that jutted out in every direction. It was much too shallow for an adult vorst to live comfortably, but she knew her eggs would be safe there. As s he surveyed the territory searching for a safe spot to bury her clutch , her eyes finally landed on a shallow cave and with an exhausted sigh, she floated down to the sea bed, backing herself into the dark cool safety of the rocks. Using her powerful front claws she began to dig, creating a nearly three foot hole, deep into the sand. For the next several hours, she stood motionless, tossing her great head back and forth as she deposited her eggs one by one into the hole. There were only four, but their size and mass made birth difficult, and her sounds of distress and pain echoed throughout the nursery. When at last she was done, she patted the sand down over her eggs and slowly left. Her maternal bond did not extend past birth and the closest thing to love she could muster was not to dig her clutch back up and eat them. It had been weeks since her last meal and though the developing vorsts did not know it, they had to be weary, for if they met her again, they might be on the receiving end of those killer jaws.

Months passed and the seasons changed from spring to fall and finally winter. Tyreta had chosen the nursery wisely, for even when ice blocks formed on the surface of the water and the cave grew dangerously cold, the eggs stayed safe and warm in their hole. Spring finally blanketed the land, and the great storms began to brew over the sea, it was during one of these storms, on a cold night while the waves crashed dangerously on the rocks and the water swayed ominously in the nursery that the eggs finally hatched. Though just born, they were far from helpless. Millions of years of survival instinct kicked in almost instantly, and in a matter of days they managed to right themselves upwards, swimming around the nursery and feasting on the fish who were unlucky enough to come too close. The largest of the four wasted no time in displaying his dominance, and it didn’t take long for him to turn his aggression towards his smaller siblings. In a vicious attack, he tore out the throats of his nest mates, killing them and devouring a large portion of their flesh. Though only a few days old, Azure was roughly the size of a great white, his large body was covered in dark blue scales and his eyes were pitted like vipers. Satisfied, he watched the remains of his siblings bodies float to the ocean floor before venturing out for his first hunt. Though he did not know it, this one act of savagery, though common among his kind, was only the beginning, and his destiny would eventually lead to a great and terrible battle which would claim the lives of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases you should know-
> 
>  
> 
> _Vorst _\- A monstrous Verleok of the sea, large and serpentine with voracious appetites. They are creatures of untold aggression territorial in nature they prefer to roam alone. The males are much larger than the female and they have no sense of compassion, not even for their own kind. Under the waters of the sea, the only threat to an adult Vorst is another Vorst.__
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Verleok _\- The many beasts that roam the realms.__


End file.
